


confessions

by orphan_account



Series: AyaHina Week 2015 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AyaHinaweek, Ayato-centric, F/M, Kirishima Touka - Freeform, Modern AU, Sasaki Haise - Freeform, ayahina, cross posted on tumblr, fueguchi hinami - Freeform, god this is cheesy, kirishima ayato - Freeform, so much cheese, warning for ayato's cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should tell her.”</p><p>“Eh?” Confused, Ayato looks up from his books, trying to figure out just what in the hell his sister meant. “What do you mean I ‘should tell her’?” he whispers, more like hisses through his teeth actually.</p><p>Touka rolls her eyes—Jesus, she’s the one being vague, and yet she’s getting mad at him?—and slams her book shut, earning some dirty looks from the librarian nearby. “Hinami, damn it. Tell Hinami you like her.”</p><p>“I, what?!?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AyaHina week 2015.  
> Non-Ghoul AU: Ayato and Hinami are in high school, Haise and Touka are in college. Haise adopted Hinami a little while back, and now she lives with him. Obligatory AyaHina besties.
> 
> (Really cheesy and probably OOC in some places. Forgive me. "orz)

****“You should tell her.”

 

“Eh?” Confused, Ayato looks up from his books, trying to figure out just what in the hell his sister meant. “What do you mean I ‘should tell her’?” he whispers, more like hisses through his teeth actually.

 

Touka rolls her eyes—Jesus, she’s the one being vague, and yet she’s getting mad at him?—and slams her book shut, earning some dirty looks from the librarian nearby. “Hinami, damn it. Tell Hinami you like her.”

 

“I, _what_?!?!”

 

And _that_ gets the librarian hissing at them. Touka ducks from view just as the old woman turns to them and hisses—and she calls _them_ loud?—but Ayato keeps his wide eyed glare held right at his older sister. “You’re insane,” he hisses, practically spitting the words. 

“You’re fucking insane if you think I like that Fueguchi girl. I just—“ he shakes his head. “Who told you that in the first place???”

  
“You know who.” she replies simply, her eyes already scanning over the pages of her next book. Ayato knows it shouldn’t be getting on his nerves so much, that this is a time of crisis—is it even a time of crisis??—and doesn’t even bother togive him so much as a suspecting glance. And it’s even more ridiculous knowing she caused all this. Sometimes, Ayato swore his sister just had to learn to keep her mouth shut about these things. “Haise dropped by take Hinami back to their apartment yesterday, and he told me he saw you two talking.” She smirks a little, still not taking her eyes off her book. 

  
Haise Sasaki. Of course. That guy just can’t keep his nose out of other people’s affairs. Ayato makes a mental note to get that motherfucker one of these days. …Some way or another.

  
“Jesus.” Ayato mounts his elbow on the table, pushing his cheek up with his hand. “Tell your boyfriend to mind his own business, god.”

  
“Okay, first off,” she looks up at him, finally, her cheeks colored a dark shade of red. “He is not my boyfriend—“ 

  
“Yeah right.”

  
“He—“ she grabs hold of her book—“Is _not_!!”—and slams it shut.

  
Another hiss from the librarian. They duck their heads again, and this time, Touka makes an effort to keep her eyes on her books. And Ayato doesn’t blame her, because really. One more outburst like that and they’re out of the library for sure.

  
“…He’s not my boyfriend.” She says again, cooler this time, her head still down. “And two,” she looks up at him again, but only slightly, a curious glint in her eye. “Why are you so worked up about it anyway?

  
“ _Because_ ,” he rolls his eyes. “There’s nothing going on between me and Hinami. We’re just best friends. And you and your boyfriend are fucking psychos to think otherwise.”

  
“Mhhhmm….” And then she smirks at him, her elbows mounted on the table, her hands folded under her chin, keeping her head up.

  
“What?!” he hisses, through grit teeth this time. “What is it now??”

  
“I forgot to tell you,” she points a finger at him lazily, and he understands what’s happening even before she says it. “That you’re blushing.”

  
“I…”  
_Hah. Yeah, right._ He thinks, as he brings up a hand to his face to check. _There’s no way I’m—_  
Warm.  
….oh.

  
Quickly, he presses his hands over his face, trying to hide his blush, but Touka keeps staring at him with that stupid, annoying smirk of hers as if she can see right through him. As if she knows exactly what he wants to say to Hinami, even before he himself knows what it is.

  
God. He’s always hated how she can do that.

  
“Yeah, well—“ he slams his hand back down on the table and pushes himself off of it, his chair screeching loudly as he stands. “Screw you, sis!!!”

 

 

 

And that was how the Kirishima siblings ended up banned from using the local library for the rest of the week.

* * *

He doesn’t like her. He really doesn’t. 

  
_Really_. Hinami is nothing more than his best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Hell, she could actually pass off as something like a sister to him. Now that he thinks about it, that would be nice. She’d be a lot less annoying than his real sister, that’s for sure.

  
But he can’t deny that sometimes he thinks about her. And not just the way she likes books far too advanced for her age, or the way she loves slipping flowers into her hair, or how she had to move her bed into Haise’s room, just because it was the only way she could stop the nightmares of her parents’ deaths from waking her up at night. Sometimes he just thinks about… _her_.

  
Sometimes he thinks about her hair. Back when they were both fourteen, just a couple of years ago, and she and her late mother had just moved in next door, the first thing he noticed was her hair. It was light back then. A sandy shade of blonde, cut short and spiked around the edges. That was cute.  
When she’d grown it out this year though. Dyed it darker so it framed her face in soft, chocolate colored strands. It looked much better on her. She didn’t look like the little girl she always seemed to be anymore, hell, she actually looked her age this time. Yeah, she still wore those flowers in her hair, but really, Ayato wouldn’t have it any other way.  
Sometimes he thinks about how soft her hair looks. Sometimes he wonders what it would be like to run his fingers through it…

Sometimes he thinks about her voice. She always had this sort of…unique voice. Like he’d know it was her talking just by the sound of her gasp. Back when they first met, he didn’t even think she was his age all because of that voice. And it seemed Lady Luck was _not_ on her side, because that squeaky, high pitched voice stuck with her even after puberty.  
Not that he minds. He loves teasing her about that stupid voice. He loves how she’d always get so uptight about it and pout, which was something he just _knows_ she wouldn’t be able to do two years ago. Not without getting all red in the face and shying away from him. Hah. That was cute too. He has to admit he kind of misses it. Or at least, he wants to see how it would look on her now. Probably more adorable than usual..

Sometimes he thinks about her eyes. How they’re so wide, and so innocent despite all she’s seen. So bright and so happy despite being so…sad at the same time.

And sometimes he thinks about her little mannerisms. Like the way she brushes her hair behind her ear when she’s reading. Or how she looks down at her feet and laughs whenever she’s flustered. How she rubs the fur trimming of her jacket (because really, she was always wearing fur trimmed jackets) whenever she got nervous. How she always likes to smile at him whenever he was feeling down, how she’d take him into her arms and hug him when he was down, trying her best to make him feel better because all she ever wants is for him to feel happy. How she always insists that he should let himself be happier.

Sometimes he thinks about how kind she is, how big her heart is, how he always wonders how a girl so fragile and broken and given so much shit by the world, could emerge as such a soft-spoken, sweet lady. Sure, she cried from time to time, but…it was like she never let that sadness break her. Like she stayed firm and braved her way through life, no matter how hard things got.

  
He has always admired that about her.

You could even say he loves it.

  
And well.  
Sometimes he thinks about what it would be like to kiss her. He wonders if her lips are as soft as they always seem to be, if they’re as sweet as he’s always hoped—imagined they would be. He wonders if she’d have to stand on her tiptoes just to reach him, if her soft fingertips would graze his cheeks as she tilted her head. He wonders if she’d lean in close, her breath hot against his ear, just to whisper a soft, hushed confession.  
_Ayato, I love you._

 

 

 

And _that_ fleeting thought is enough to tell him that his stupid sister and her shitty boyfriend were right all along.

  
And that god; he should really tell her.

* * *

So, rushing over to Hinami and Haise’s apartment in the middle of the night may not have been the best idea he’s ever had.

  
And yet, here he is, standing outside her door and staring into the wide, confused eyes of Hinami’s guardian. Haise blinks once, scanning Ayato over from head to toe. Ayato knows how haggard he must look, what with his wrinkled shorts, the random hoodie he had pulled on haphazardly, hell, even his hair must have been a mess right now—but that was the last thing on his mind. Either he’d tell her now, or hide his feelings for the rest of his life.  
…That may have been an overstatement. But it was still pretty close.

Well. Now or never then.  
As Haise opens his mouth to speak, Ayato plants one hand on the door and looks the white haired boy straight in the eye. “I need to see Hinami.” He says hurriedly, almost out of breath, really.

“Did something happen?” Haise asks, a slightly suspicious look in his eye.

  
Jesus. He doesn’t have time for this. “It’s important, okay!”

  
Haise blinks again, looking a bit more taken aback. “Well…if you insist, I guess.” With a shrug, he moves aside, and Ayato takes the chance to run inside. “She’s in her roo—hey, hey!! Slow down a bit! What are you going to do?”

  
“Jesus. I’m just gonna talk to her, don’t get all worked up.”

  
“Well…” Haise mounts one hand on his hip, the other coming up to scratch behind his left ear before he releases a soft sigh. “If you’re _this_ excited, it must be something really important, huh?”

Ayato isn’t blind. He sees the little catch in Haise’s small smile, the glint in his eye that matches the one his sister had, when she told him she knew all about his little crush. God. So annoying.

  
But it’s the least of his concerns right now. With a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head, Ayato goes over to Hinami’s room and knocks on the door quickly, before he can lose his nerve. He’s trembling all over, and he knows he’s probably going to regret this when it’s all done—or maybe not? Who knows?—but whatever. _Just tell her, goddamn it. Tell her while you still have the balls to do it._

And then the door opens.  
And there she is. Standing in her long sleeved, pink nightgown that falls past her knees, her hair held up in a messy pony tail and her signature flower barrette slipped to hold a lock of her chocolate brown hair in place, Hinami looks up at him with wide, surprised eyes. 

  
“Ayato?” she says, practically stutters in that soft, girlish voice of hers. “What are you doing here?”

And that’s all it takes to push Ayato off the edge.

“I like you.” he blurts,  his voice a little too loud for his confession. He sees her eyes widen, and her lips part as if she wants to say something, but he just goes on and on until he runs out of fuel. “I really fucking like you, okay? I like your fucking hair and the way you always hold it with those cute flower clip things, and I like your little voice that makes you sound like a fucking mouse or something and I know I always tease you about it but I fucking love it okay?! And I like your big fucking eyes and how you turn red whenever you’re embarrassed because it’s just too _fucking adorable_ and I like how smart you are and all these stupid books you love that I’m too dumb to read, and your fucking fur style and the way you’re so fucking kind and sweet and just everything that’s good and fucking amazing in this world and I know I don’t even deserve you because I’m a dick and you’re a goddamned angel or something and god why the fuck are you so nice to me all the time?! Jesus Christ Hinami, you make me feel all these things I didn’t know I could feel and make me think of shit like _kissing_ you or something and I guess what I’m trying to say is I fucking love you, okay?! I really fucking love you, so there.”

…Saying that all in one breath also may not have been a very good idea.

 

But he’s panting now, probably blushing from the weight of his sudden confession, and he’s sure that if it weren’t for the surprised, flustered look on Hinami’s face, he would have run away right there and then.

 

“U-um…” she stutters, blinking once, as if she doesn’t understand what he had just said. And most likely, she doesn’t, given that, oh, maybe he just said it all in under less than a minute or something—but that flicker of recognition in his eyes is enough to tell him that she got the gist of it. _I love you_. That was the most important part anyways.  
“…could you run that by me again?”

 

 _Jesus Christ._  
With a roll of his eyes and a small, momentary smirk, Ayato shakes his head and mumbles a little “God—“, before he takes her face in his hands and plants a kiss on her lips.

 

That’s it. That’s the moment he hadn’t known he had been waiting for all this time, finally coming true right in front of him. He feels Hinami tremble under his touch, feels her cheeks flare up under his hands, hell, he can almost sense her wide eyes staring at him, even if his own are shut tightly. She’s nervous, he can tell. _Maybe this wasn’t a good idea_ , he thinks, for the third time that night, and gets ready to pull away and run off, already wondering how he’s going to explain all this to her the next morning, already trying to make up excuses in his head.

 

Turns out he doesn’t need any of them.  
As soon as the thoughts come, they’re gone, as he feels Hinami relax under his touch. Suddenly he feels her warm, soft fingertips graze the back of his hand, feels her tilt her head slightly as she deepens the kiss. And then it’s his turn to be surprised, even more so when she pulls away from him and stares at him with a wide, innocent smile, her nose barely brushing against his.

 

“…I.” And that’s it for Ayato.

 

But luckily, Hinami isn’t as at a loss for words as he is. Giving him a light peck on the lips, she stands on her tiptoes, her palms pressed firmly against her cheeks, and her skin is just as soft as he always thought it would be, always imagined it would be.  
He realizes now that her lips tasted just as sweet as he thought they would, too.

 

“Ayato,” she whispers in his ear, her voice soft, and even before she takes another breath to speak, he knows exactly what’s coming next. “I love you. Too.”

 

Unbeknownst to her, he smiles slightly.

  
Oh, she’s perfect.

* * *

Ayato makes a mental note to thank his annoying sister later. And her shitty boyfriend.

  
(Although, later on, when he finds out that Haise overheard the whole thing, he considers not thanking him at all.)

 

_xx_

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted here: http://alphashiro.tumblr.com/post/122094860883/ayahina-week-day-1-confessions


End file.
